


Celle qui n'était pas réelle.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Fake Friendship, False Identity, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Poison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche Neige. Spoil Ep31] : Une gamine, c'est tout ce qu'était Marie. Sauf qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Court Drabble sur le personnage de Marie. Spoil de la révélation de l'épisode (+ léger spoil de l'épisode 40).





	Celle qui n'était pas réelle.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The one who wasn't real.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471116) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Marie n'était qu'une gamine innocente, douce, et pure.

 

Ce n'était qu'une simple petite fille, ravissante et joyeuse.

 

Une fille seule et triste qui avait su s'intégrer dans leur petit village simple. Seulement cela, rien de plus, rien de moins.

 

Juste une petite fille, devenue amie avec Blanche-Neige, et que personne ne soupçonnerait, et que tous aimaient.

 

Une fillette courageuse, prête à escalader une montagne pour rendre la vue à Maud.

 

Sauf que Marie n'était rien de cela, que ce n'était qu'un faux semblant, une apparence, c'était tout ce qu'elle était.

 

Une invention.

 

Rien, du vide.

 

Elle était un monstre d'égoïsme, et de cruauté, rêvant de voir Blanche-Neige morte.

 

Derrière la douce et amicale Marie se cachait en réalité l'odieuse reine Christelle.

 

Marie n'existait pas, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment là, et ne le serait jamais.

 

Sauf que quand Blanche-Neige s'écroula au sol, comme morte, terrassée par un terrible poison, si la reine Christelle jubila, ce qui avait été Marie, ce qui avait existé d'elle ne put que se lamenter et pleurer son amie perdue.

 

Et il est possible que peut-être, tout au fond de la reine Christelle, la petite Marie qui avait trouvé en Blanche-Neige une sœur avait bel et bien existé.

 

Et peut-être même que quand la reine serait délivrée de son démon personnel, d'une certaine manière, cette petite fille qu'elle avait été renaîtrait.


End file.
